The invention relates to a cold-insulated fixed-point pipe support for a pipeline, in particular for a low-temperature pipeline, which for absorbing and transmitting axially and radially acting pipeline forces and moments can be fixed on the pipeline and on a base, comprising an insulating system which is arranged between an outer shell and a supportable low-temperature pipeline and which has a thermal insulation of solid insulating material and thermally insulates the supportable low-temperature pipeline from the environment, and comprising a rotation-preventing and displacement-preventing means for preventing rotation and displacement of the thermal insulation with respect to the supportable low-temperature pipeline and the outer shell.
Fixed-point pipe supports are used in particular as anchor points at portions of the pipeline where as far as possible all mechanical forces and moments which are built up due to the configuration of the pipeline are to be absorbed in order that the pipeline can be appropriately connected adjoining same in a force-free manner for example to an assembly such as a pump. A fixed-point pipe support of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,006. In that arrangement the thermal insulation is injected into position between the pipeline and the outer shell or is pushed in the form of a prefabricated component at the end over a pipe portion. Because of the complex structure a fixed-point pipe support of that kind is generally already prefabricated in the factory, with an inwardly disposed pipeline portion, and inserted into a pipeline on site. For that purpose in practice it frequently happens that either the pipeline construction has to be stopped until the appropriate fixed-point pipe support is ready for incorporation on site or a suitable portion has to be removed from an existing pipeline, the fixed-point pipe support fitted and the pipeline then subjected to mostly renewed, additional pressure testing and/or destruction-free testing. Similarly, to replace a fixed-point pipe support, the defective fixed-point pipe support has to be cut out of the pipeline in order then to weld the new fixed-point pipe support into the pipeline again at that location, this being a very complicated and expensive procedure which once again requires renewed pipeline pressure testing and/or destruction-free testing. Overall therefore the fitment and removal of a fixed-point pipe support is complicated and expensive and can easily have a time-wasting effect on the assembly of a cold-insulated pipeline, in particular a low-temperature pipeline.
The object of the invention is therefore that of simplifying the fitting and removal of a fixed-point pipe support of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification to and from a pipeline respectively, in particular a low-temperature pipeline.
In accordance with the invention the specified object is attained in that the fixed-point pipe support is adapted to be fitted and removed in a substantially radial fitting direction over the pipeline, the fixed-point pipe support has at least one division in respect of shape, the division plane of which extends perpendicularly to the cross-sectional plane, and the fixed-point pipe support has a connecting device for releasably connecting and fixing the shaped parts formed by the division in respect of shape.